Project WARP
by Common Light
Summary: The Restoration have used the Chaos Emeralds to eliminate the Metal Virus. They are finally giving peace a chance when space-time anomalies suddenly begin appearing around the world. In response, Tails develops a device with which neutralize the rifts, but he never could have prepared for where this mission will take him–or who it would bring into his world...


**AN: Firstly, this story contains elements of the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ games by Sega and comics by IDW; none of these properties belong to me. Secondly, thank you for reading.**

* * *

Swiping his card, the young fox waited for the door to slide open before stepping through into his workshop. Orderly, efficient, and intentional – exactly how the reynard intended to keep it. Everything, from his largest contraptions to the mere nuts and bolts, had a place. If only all of reality were so consistent.

The fox, whose name was Miles by birth, took his place in a swivel chair which sat in front of a large monitor. Switching the monitor on, he waited for the system to boot. Suddenly, the screen came alive to show a map. On the map were several blinking dots. Tails studied them for a moment, moving from one to the other. He noticed that two more had appeared since the last time he checked. He pressed a button on his keyboard that brought up the logo of a pink hedgehog. Turning to his microphone, he spoke,

"This is Tails to Restoration HQ; come in…"

A voice piped up on the other end, "Copy that, Tails. What's up?"

"You're not going to like this. My detector shows that new space-time anomalies have appeared in Green Hill and Sunset City."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Hmm. Have any of the originals disappeared?"

"Unfortunately, no," Tails said with a sigh. Then, he offered confidently, "But hopefully my new device can change that!"

"Oh, right – the one you plan to hook the Warp Topaz up to?"

"That's the one. It should be ready to test out by this afternoon."

"Great! Maybe have Silver join you if he is available. Space-time stuff is more his territory than anyone else's."

Tails thought for a moment, then nodded his head before replying, "You're right. Maybe he can offer some theories of why these anomalies are appearing. Anyway, I have to go, but have a good day! Tails out."

"You too. Amy out."

The reynard then stood up and walked to a different device. This one was noticeably smaller than his computer and spherical in shape. Pressing several buttons on the machine, Tails watched as the device opened to reveal an orange gem. The gem, known as the Warp Topaz, glowed a faint crimson to match the color of the spirals over its surface. Tails carried the machine over to another table, where multiple blueprints were set out alongside various tools.

Tails, having set the machine down on the table, removed the gem, which then ceased to glow. He flipped through the blueprints until he found the one marked "Final." At the bottom, in bold letters, was written,

PROJECT W.A.R.P.

With a look of determination, the fox stated, "Let's hope this works." And then _he_ began to work.

* * *

Several hours had passed, during which he fox had tuned out the rest of the world. At least until he heard a voice call out,

"Hey Tails! Amy said you wanted me to stop by?"

Startled, Tails shot up from his seat. Glancing around, he noticed who had disturbed him. It was a silver hedgehog with long, splayed head quills; beside him was a blonde-furred she-wolf. With an embarrassed chuckle, Tails addressed the hedgehog,

"S-Sorry. I always get so hyper focused when I'm working."

The hedgehog waved him off.

"Hardly a bad thing. Sorry for disturbing you. We were just in the neighborhood when Amy gave me a call and said to drop in."

Tails nodded, knowing that Amy had probably called him because she knew the fox would forget to do so himself. Smiling at this, he turned to the she-wolf.

"Hi, Whisper."

She waved back.

"H'lo, Miles."

Usually, Tails hated for people to call him by his first name. However, because he saw Whisper as something of an older sister, the reynard took no offense.

Getting to the topic at hand, the hedgehog asked,

"So what do you need me to do?"


End file.
